


midnight, the stars and you

by peachperson



Series: cerise's fe: fates drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, friendship if you squint rly rly hard, nah its gay, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachperson/pseuds/peachperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two princesses of hoshido and nohr bond under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight, the stars and you

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the lovely enamuko for beta-ing this!

"Are you ready?" Elise says, her tone a stage whisper. Sakura nods wordlessly, afraid to break the sanctity of the moment by speaking.

The other girl grins, pushing open the rickety hatch without a squeak (which makes Sakura wonder if she is practiced in the art of sneaking around at night) and slips out onto the rooftop without a backwards glance. With a little gulp, the shy princess follows her.

Elise is already sitting at the edge of the rooftop, sitting on a blanket and gazing at the sky. Her gaze turns towards Sakura, and she excitedly gestures at the other to come and sit, and the Hoshidan girl obliges hesitantly. "So do you like it?" the other princess asks, a hopeful smile on her face.

She has to admit that it is a pleasant sight, the night sky lit up by twinkling stars; in Hoshido the sight of so many stars was far and few between, thanks to the brilliant glow of lanterns in the city. "It's very lovely, Lady Elise," Sakura says, smoothing her nightdress nervously. "I'm--I'm very grateful you decided to share such a sight with me."

"Oh, please! Just Elise is fine. You're my friend now; of course I have to show you things like this!" The other girl grins, her smile lit up by the soft glow of the stars, and Sakura has the vaguest idea that it might be one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. She looks to the floor, hoping that might hide her blush. "Thank you."

"No problem! You know, when I was younger, I used to make Harold and Effie sneak up to the highest walls of the castle with me, and we'd sit there all night watching the stars. I thought you might like it." Elise says, her tone pleasantly nostalgic with memories past. "It's so...bright in Hoshido, I wondered if you ever got to see stars, or make wishes on comets. Things like that."

"I never made wishes on comets before," the other replies, her eyes widening slightly. "How do you do it?"

"Easy! You just wait for those little falling stars to appear, and then you make a wish! I don't know if there are gonna be ones tonight, but then you can just wish on any star you want. Maybe we can wait for ones to fall!" she says cheerfully, and the Hoshidan princess smiles at the other girl's optimism.

So they sit there and watch the sky pass by, doing little but enjoying each other's company. The night is pleasantly cool, and Sakura finds herself hoping they can stay like that forever when a gentle weight on her shoulder makes her start. Elise has fallen asleep on her. The other girl smiles softly, reaching up to put an arm around the dozing princess.

As Sakura's eyes return to the sky, a single tail of light streaks across the cosmos.

**Author's Note:**

> "but cerise, that's so cheesy" if half the works on this damn site can be porn without plot, i can make a cheesy fluffy fic about Smol Gays okay


End file.
